The Biomedical Research Support Program at the University of New Mexico will include 44 faculty participants in eleven science departments. The BRSP will be administered from the office of the Student Affairs in the School of Medicine. The staff includes a Program Director, an Associate Director, a Recruiter/Coordinator and a full-time secretary. The overall objective of BRSP is to increase the number of minority scientists, biomedical investigators and other biomedically trained personnel. The benefits of such an increase will be not only to the community in service, role models and faculty but in their contribution to mankind in general. This goal can only be accomplished by 1) providing opportunities for minority undergraduate students to participate in research, 2) providing these students with financial support while they work toward graduate degrees and 3) by providing support of minority faculty and scientists to carry on biomedical research.